When War loves the Moon
by Ayamelynn
Summary: Ares with a heart is something that we all imagine. So i gave him one, no worries he hasn't lost his roughness just his coldness. the title explains the rest.
1. The Letter

Dearest Ares,

_I want you to know that I don't regret what happened last night. In fact it was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I had to leave before we were discovered because I am supposed to be a virgin goddess and my father would be furious. Please know that I love you and I always will even if I don't act like it. Please forgive me and despite my declaration we can never see each other in this manner again. No one can ever know, it is the only way to protect from my father's wrath. Don't worry I won't come to you again and I would never betray you to him. You, my love are safe from my father and free of me. I won't be jealous of the other women you bed after me. I understand completely and harbor no ill will toward you. I am simply honored that I was given the joy to have you myself for the time that we were together._

_Yours Forever,_

_Artemis _

Ares growled as he crumpled the letter, smoothed it out, and read it again. She was protecting Him!?! She feared for him not herself and as sweet as it sounds it was foolish to think that Zeus would lay a hand on him. Ares was not even Zeus' son much less his subordinate. Zeus maybe king of the gods but he was not king of war. Ares rose from his empty bed to pace his room alternately knocking things over as he passed them. Why had she left? She could have at least asked what he thought of her arrangement, or waited until morning to tell him in person. Damn Dionysus and his parties! This never would have happened if he hadn't drunk too much wine. _No, no I don't regret what happened._ He began pacing again. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Aphrodite enter his room. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck in greeting.

"What has you all worked up, love? Maybe you need a work out." Her hand slides up his abdomen and back down past his waist, lower, lower and lower until he stops her. He grips her wrist roughly and throws her onto the bed though he has no intention of joining her. Ares turns to glare ate her, she smiles seductively at him, patting the space on the bed beside her.

"I will only say this once and only once. Leave me now Di, I'm not in the mood."

"But you disappeared after the party last night and I missed you." She slyly slides the straps of her dress down reveling more of her breasts. "I was so cold last night; won't you come over here and warm me up?"

"Go visit your husband in his forge and you'll warm up in no time."

Aphrodite's eyes began to tear up. "Fine but don't you dare darken the entrance to my rooms ever again!" she rose, fixed her dress, slapped Ares squarely in the jaw and then disappeared in her custom pink smoke. Ares rubbed his jaw and laughed cruelly. If he were to appear in her bed right now she would take him in with open arms. If he went on a rampage every time she said that to him the world would be a very desolate place with very few mortals left on it. He returned to his bed and picked up the note Artemis had left him. Looking over every line in hopes of finding some code that meant she wanted to see him again. He growled again as he spotted the tears she had shed thinking of the women he'd bed after her. Ares wanted nothing more than to have been awake to kiss those tears away. He folds the note gently this time and sticks it under his breast plate as he dresses. Leaving his room he searches out Athena, he is in the mood to fight and he knows exactly how to set her off. He finds her in the court yard with Gemini (Apollo& Artemis). As soon as he laid his eyes on Artemis his anger is forgotten and is replaced by longing. He, Ares, the god of war, wants what he cannot have, that was a first. There were few things he wanted, none of which he could not have without the proper effort. Right now he wanted a fight and he intended to have one.

&&&

Aphrodite sat in her room consulting her most potent magic. She would make Ares love her, and destroy anyone in her way. Her room was only lit by the dim glow of candles that lined the walls. As she poured over her books, Eros entered the room. He didn't cough as others would have, he was used to his mother burning incense when she was upset.

"Mother, what troubles you?" Aphrodite didn't even look up at her son. This troubled Eros more than his mother's obvious distress. He waited for minutes of silence before he continued. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Aphrodite looked up at her son for the first time since he entered the room. Assistance? Yes that was exactly what she needed. She would use her son to get what she wanted and it wouldn't be using him because he offered.

"Come and sit with me my son." She practically purred at him which gave Eros hope that she wasn't as troubled as he'd assumed. "I need you to help your poor mother. Okay son? Mother needs a tiny favor."

"Anything for you, Mother." He pledged eagerly. She smiled at his devotion.

"Go to Ares, son. Follow him, and report back to me on all his doings, who he sees and what he does with those who share his company. I want to know everything."

"Your wishes and whims are my command. Your desires my pleasure to gift to you I hope that my work will be satisfactory. I will report to you at dawn."

Just as quickly as the boy had come, he was gone. Hephaestus limped down the corridor as quietly as he could. He internally wept for his stepson. Eros' blind devotion for his mother kept him from seeing her for what she was, and what she was doing. How sad it was that neither god of love knew what love meant.

&&&

Apollo and Athena were sitting on a bench with Artemis between them. They were slightly concerned because normally Artemis dominates the conversation. Today she is eerily silent and it is incredibly unsettling.

"Hey Lune did you hear anything we just said?" Apollo asked nudging his sister.

"Uh? Um… Athena was telling us about something."

"No, we asked if you had enjoyed the party last night." Athena corrected.

"Party? What party… oh Dionysus' party well I um don't really remember. I had a lot of wine." Artemis lied.

"Ares had a lot of wine too. He was completely wasted." Apollo and Athena laughed at this unknowingly bringing Artemis to tears.

"Lune? What's wrong?" they asked in unison as she became lost in her broken sobs.

"What happened to her?" Apollo asks Athena

"I don't know. But I'll leave you two alone so you can find out." Athena got up from the bench and walked away. She turned back only once to lock eyes with Apollo over his twin's head. A silent promise is made in that instant. They will help her with whatever the problem is, and make it better. Despite her hard exterior the Moon is fragile, and is heartbroken easily.

"Lune what's wrong?" Apollo asked her while rubbing her back.

"I…I…I can't… I promised."

"A secret? Well there are no secrets between twins. Whatever it is you can tell me and then we can keep the secret together."

She clutched to the front of his robes. "Even Athena?"

"Sure kiddo if it's that important to you. We'll keep it between us."

"Promise me. Swear on my life that you won't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Swear it! Say the words!" Artemis clutched his shirt harder. New angry tears soaked his robes while she waited for his answer.

"Alright then, I swear on your life and mine that I won't tell anyone not even Athena your secret. Now will you tell me?"

She nodded. It would take all day for her to tell him of her night with Ares. Especially through her tears and repeatedly making Apollo promise to keep his mouth shut on the subject. She poured out her soul to her brother then cried herself to sleep in his arms. When her sobs had finally quieted Apollo cursed Ares to the blackest pit in Tartarus. Unaware that Ares himself was doing the same thing. Ares was laid out in a heap in his empty bed. Everything in his room destroyed, shattered into a million pieces. The only thing untouched was the goodbye letter from Artemis. Even his bed posts had chunks missing. Ares laid there on his bed nursing a wound no one would have ever believed he was capable of receiving. A broken heart, his chest felt heavy for the first time in his eternal life. He was for the first time in love, Ares the god of war was in love. The thought of it almost had him laughing, seeing how he barely believed it himself. War loved the Moon.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: Okay I tried for longer chapters this time. Slight out of characterness. But I call it creative liberty. Shoot me a review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Father?

The next morning Ares awoke with the pain in his chest still very evident and a constant reminder of his newly acquired organ. At least now he had purpose to his endless life and a plan as to how he would convince her to return to him. He rose from his destroyed bed and dressed in his finest robes and cloak he would travel to see his father and seek his counsel. On his way out through the grand throne room or the thief's throne room as Hades had dubbed it Ares was stopped by his "father".

"Where are you off to so early, my son?"

"To visit with my Father, Zeus." Ares answered not even bothering to stop.

"Insolence!" Zeus roared. Ares smirked

A bolt of lightning stuck his back, it was not fully charged so it didn't kill him. Ares rose from the marble and dusted his cloak. His eyes flamed with rage and Zeus felt fear for the first time since he fought off Hades and a few select titans in an attempt to dethrone him. Ares thrust off his cloak signaling Zeus that if he wanted a fight he would get one and quite possibly lose his life. Drawing his sword from its sheath Ares charged the king of the gods without regret. Fortunately for Zeus, Hera entered and placed herself in front of her son. Ares had to sink his blade into a column to avoid decapitating his mother.

"Mother get out of the way! He has pushed me too far and I shall end his life this day!"

"Hera if not for your treacherous behavior I would not be in this position!" Zeus thundered at his wife who had just saved his life. "Had you not slept with my brother this child would not exist, and you only furthered your treachery by telling him of his origins!"

"Her treachery! She had been nothing but faithful to you until the night of my conception! Why she stays I have no idea but allow me to assure you that if she decided to leave you then you could have Persephone back!"

"Ares you must not say such things. I stay because I must, now go send my greetings with you."

"Why not come with me and convey them yourself. Father would be more than happy to see you."

"I cannot. Your brother needs me here." Hera's voice spoke with a grave finality. Ares was curious as why Zeus' son need his mother protection but she seemed adamant and they couldn't discuss it with the thief king present.

"As you wish." Ares relented to his mother. He finally returned his sword to its sheath and issued a parting threat to Zeus. "If one hair is out of place on her head when I return, and I will return, you will not live to see Artemis set the moon. Do I make myself clear?" At first Zeus doesn't intend to answer, Ares is aware of this so he puts his hand on his hilt. He receives his answer.

"Crystal." Zeus replies through his teeth.

Though the hatred was apparent in his voice Ares accepted this answer and relaxed his fighting stance. He kissed his mother goodbye and turned to take his leave. In the background he heard his mother help Zeus from up from the ground to save face he was sure. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and kept walking he was almost gone when he heard his mother's sudden intake of breath and he stopped. He turned to see that the monster was really about to strike her while he was still present. His arrogance was staggering. Though it only took one step forward to get Zeus to rethink his actions and Ares now felt uneasy about leaving. Hera came to his side and escorted him out.

"Go and take this to your father for me tell him that I still love him and I would come if I were able." Hera's eyes fill with tears as she again chooses someone else's needs over her own, but that is what mothers do.

"I don't want to leave you alone with him. Please come with me I get that you can't stay but it isn't safe here while I'm away what is to stop him from killing you?" Ares implored his mother again.

"Because you would be the first to know and he is well aware that I wouldn't stay dead long." She tried to make light of a very possible reality. Ares did not smile.

"Mother this is serious. At least stay with Hephaestus while I'm gone. He needs to pull his weight a little I shouldn't be the only one who cares whether you live or die." Hera attempts to interrupt. "No I'm serious all he does is want after the bride his father cursed him with!"

"Alright I will stay with him. Now go, you are the only connection I have to him now. You must go."

"I will not be gone too long." Ares pulls Hera to him in a fierce hug. She pats his back and then sends him on his way all too aware of the punishment that awaits her inside.

Hera walked back into Zeus's domain. She remained standing for less than ten seconds. Zeus was enraged he just kept picking her up and throwing her into walls, the ceiling, the floor it didn't matter the whole of Mount Olympus shook with his furry. So much in fact that the Grecians raced to the nearest temple of the god king and burnt offerings to appease him, in hopes that the earth would stop shaking. It did not for Zeus was much too busy beating his wife senseless to hear the frighten prayers of the morals. He only stopped when he knew that she was near death, he would not allow her to die. He would not give her or his brother the satisfaction. He carried her like a loving husband he should have been to his chambers. He called Apollo to heal her. As Apollo began his work he felt sorry for the woman whom he has hated for as long as he was able. Taking this kind a punishment from his father without attempting to defend herself, he couldn't imagine why she did it.

&&&

Ares descended to the bank of the river Styx and boarded Clarion's ferry.

"Ares you have returned. I had hoped that you would bring the Mistress back with you this time." Clarion remarked greeting Ares as he boarded the hellish gondola.

"You, me and the big man, how is he?"

"He is surviving. Persephone has started to notice that his heart is with someone else. She was willing to try to work things out with Hades when she believed there was hope. Now that she knows there isn't she begs him to release her to her mother but he refuses. He cannot be alone down here. That is why he took her in the first place. He missed your mother. He took Persephone out of spite. He hoped to see Hera again."

They reached the bank of Styx and Ares exited the boat. That was the most Clarion had ever spoken in one sitting. It caught Ares up on what had been happening since his last visit. His father was suffering. An ache he now understood. Walking to the center of Tartarus he passed Cerberus and gave him a pat on each of his heads. When he finally reached the only throne room he didn't have a disrespectful name for; Hades sat at his throne being yelled at by his wife.

"Just let me go back to my mother. Then you would have room for whoever it is that you really want." Persephone begged her husband for the tenth time that day. Hades put his head in his hands.

"Does no one understand how lonely it gets down here? You cannot leave until I know for sure that she can stay. I will not be left alone again everything is too quiet when I am alone. That is the last that I will hear of it! Now why not go upstairs so I may speak with my nephew alone?"

"Ares it is wonderful to see you again, perhaps if you have time you can come up stairs so you and I can catch up before you leave." Persephone rose from her throne and headed toward the stairs. "I can't imagine who would want to stay down here with that corpse anyway." She muttered unsure of whether or not she had been heard.

"How have you been son?" Hades asked gesturing for Ares to sit in the throne Persephone had just vacated. "All is well I hope."

"Mostly. I have a small problem. I was hoping to get your advice as to what to do."

"Of course. I do hope you are staying away from your brother's wife Hera doesn't like her."

"I am father. It's a different girl." Hades raised his eyebrows in a familiar way that told Ares where he had gotten it from. "Artemis."

"Zeus' pride and joy you mean. What happened I thought she was virginal like the others?"

"Well she was until the night before last." Ares looked anywhere but into the eyes of his father as he finished. He didn't want to see the disapproval there; he could be a disappointment to both the god that sired him and the god that raised him. That would make eternity too much to bear.

"Do you love her?" Hades asked after studying his son for a moment. The question surprised Ares. He looked up and stared at Hades; he did not know how to answer. "Well do you love her or not? Who else could this new heart of yours beat for?"

"You can hear it?" Ares asked dumbfounded. "I had thought that maybe it wasn't real. That I just was imagining the weight in my chest. Does the pain ever go away?"

"Only if you posses the one it beats for, which I assume is Artemis."

"Yes, but she fears for me. She thinks that Zeus will harm me if he finds out. More that he could. I do not know how to convince her otherwise. And she will not talk to me because she is trying to protect me from Zeus."

"Let's see what we can come up with. It isn't everyday you grow a heart." Hades laughed the first in quite awhile and those who serve him froze for a moment at the sound. It was not often that the master laughed but when he did it was such a joyous sound that all stopped to listen before continuing their work.

&&&

Eros entered his moth's chambers for his first report. He found her on her couch eating a few nuggets of ambrosia. He approached the couch, knelt before her and kissed her hand. He remained in his bowed position until Aphrodite placed her hand on his head releasing him to rise.

"What have you learned, my son?"

"Not much only that Ares has traveled to Tartarus to visit Hades. I was unable to follow without being discovered. So I plan to await his return."

"Tartarus? What on Gaia for?" She looked out the window and pondered the information. "Did he happen to mention how long he would be away?"

"No, mother. I'm almost certain that no one even knew he was leaving. Much less where he was going." Eros felt uneasy not knowing the answers to his mother's questions.

"Don't fret my son. He will return soon enough and then we will learn all that we want to know."

&&&

Four days later Hera is unconscious again and in need of healing. When Apollo arrived after being summoned he shook his head with disgust and vowed that if it were in his power he wouldn't let a woman suffer like this.

"Honestly father. Is all this truly necessary?" Apollo asked as he set to work for the third time this week.

"Keep your opinions to yourself boy and do your job. If I wanted a moral conscience I would have summoned Athena. Now hurry up and get out, we can't have her dying."

"Then perhaps you should stop beating her." Apollo mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say boy?!?"

"That this is going to take some time and you should get some rest."

Zeus nodded and left the room. Apollo heaved a sigh as he sat next to Hera and continued his work. Her eye lids fluttered several times before she was able to keep them open.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled weakly.

"What on Olympus should you be sorry for he has a worse temper than his son, and that has nothing to do with you." Apollo said trying to sooth his stepmother.

"No, I'm sorry about what I put you and your mother through. I had no right. She didn't hurt me, Zeus did and I was wrong to put you kids in the middle. For that I am eternally sorry and I hope at some point you will be able to truly forgive me and then we might be able to be friends." Hera coughed up blood and Apollo began to work faster he was losing her.

"Why do you let him do this to you? What could possibly be worth all this abuse?"

"My son." Hera's eyes closed and her breathing became shallow. Apollo became frantic as he worked she was fading fast and he wasn't sure if he would be able to save her this time.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure if it was destined to be an onehot or not. You can all thank Kelly for its continuation. I wouldn't have gotten through my block without her. Anyways, you know the drill. Hit the review button and give me some feedback.**


	3. The Effects of the Moon

Hera had been in a coma for three months. Hephaestus sent word to Ares in Tartarus and he had returned immediately. He sat at her bed side daring anyone one to come near her. Apollo was the only one allowed to touch and that was because he had to bring her out of her coma slowly. He was glad he had been able to save her at all. Zeus stood just outside of the door; he was not allowed in and was still nursing a wound Ares had given him upon his return. Apollo refused to heal him. He took a timid step over the threshold. Ares free hand moved to the hilt of his sword. Zeus backed away and Apollo's eyebrows rose slightly but he said nothing he was still working.

"How much longer will she be like this?" Ares asked his voice thick with grief.

"Just a few more days. Her body is healing itself at this point I am just speeding up the process." Apollo gripped Hera's free hand. Over the three months he had finally begun to forgive her and it upset him that she had been in so much pain.

"Can I come in?" Hephaestus asked as he stood in the archway.

"No! I blame you for this entire thing. If you weren't so helpless she would have come with me and she would have been safe!" Hephaestus' face colored with shame before he had a flash of the anger his brother was famous for.

"This has nothing to do with me! I don't need to be protected and she's my mother too! I will not be kept away from her." Hephaestus then proceeded to cross the threshold without Ares permission. Ares left his seat beside his mother and shoved Hephaestus through the wall.

"No!" Hera screamed as she shot up violently. Apollo had to restrain her as she watched her sons fight. She was shaking almost uncontrollably and it was very hard to contain her. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

The cries of their mother were completely lost on the two gods as they rolled around on the floor. Hephaestus was surprisingly able to hold his own in this fight despite his lack of training. It was Ares' temper that kept him from fighting at his best.

&&&

Artemis walked the corridors with Athena headed to check on Hera. Apollo always seemed to be with her these days so the girls made it a habit to check on the queen of the gods. Nearing the room where Hera was kept they passed their father. Zeus was sulking in his throne. Athena threw him a disgusted look and walked on to Hera's suite. Artemis however walked up to her father and sat on the right arm of his throne.

"Hi daddy." She greeted in her most childlike voice.

"Hello dearest. How is daddy's little angel today?"

"I'm fine. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Anything."

"Would you be upset if I started dating?"

Zeus was unable to answer though his face turned slightly purple. There was a crash that came from Hera's room and screaming. Artemis rose and ran toward the noise with an unparalleled speed and grace. She arrived next to Athena and watched in horror as Ares and Hephaestus rolled and fought on the floor. She heard Hera's screams and couldn't understand why Ares didn't stop. She didn't want to expose herself but she couldn't let him kill his brother.

"Stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ares' fist froze above his brother's bloodied face. "Walk away. You're upsetting your mother."

Ares turned to see his mother. Her eyes were filled with pain and killed him to have put it there. Disgusted with his behavior he rose and stalked away. Not bothering to look at Hephaestus fearing that his temper would flare up again. His heart ached for putting his mother in pain. He would have to apologize to her when he was calmer.

"Artemis how did you…..?" Athena asked trailing off and pointing to Ares.

"Let's get Hephaestus up so Apollo can get a look at him." Artemis replied not answering Athena and heading toward the smith god.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart. He couldn't hear me." Hera said while Athena and Artemis dragged Hephaestus in and set him on the bed beside his mother's. "I am forever in you debt."

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure he would have stopped without my interference." Athena began to question this response but Apollo silenced her with a look as he began to work on Hephaestus and while they were distracted Artemis slipped away.

&&&

It was dusk and Artemis was going to relive her brother. She headed to the courtyard to meet him. She would raise the moon from the depths it rested in and let it glow in its full glory. She approached her brother from behind and embraced him. The sun flickered slightly as Apollo was taken by surprise.

"Um. How about getting to work instead of fooling around." Apollo said pretending to be angry.

"Umph. Happy to see you too big brother."

She turned her attention to the pool across from her and begun to rise the moon out of its depths. Her concentration unlike her brother's was not easily wavered. Apollo tested this by picking her up and swinging her around just as soon as the sun was safely in its sheath. The moon didn't move a millimeter off its indented course.

"Show off." Apollo muttered setting her down.

"It isn't my fault you can't concentrate." She said smugly.

**(As you can see I took some creative liberty with Apollo's and Artemis' control of their respective celestial bodies. I know that traditionally speaking they would be in chariots instead of lifting them with telekinesis, but this worked better for my purposes so I hope you will forgive the change.)**

"About earlier….." Apollo started hesitantly. "Why do you think he listened to you?"

"I'd rather not discuss it, but I figure you have to tell Athena something. Right?" He nodded. "Well in that case tell her that Hera had been screaming the whole time and the sound of a new voice snapped him out of it."

"Alright she won't by it but I'll tell her. Unless…."

"Unless?"

"Unless you want to tell her about the party and what happened afterward. You know, let her in on our little secret." If looks could kill and an immortal could die a lasting death than Apollo would have been dead at his sister's hand.

"You promised!" Artemis was furious beyond mortal comprehension, so much so in fact that the moon wavered for a second before she regained her control. "You promised that you could keep this secret for me. That you wouldn't tell anyone. You swore it! What have you told her?"

"Nothing. I haven't said anything to anyone. It's just that she's getting suspicions and the lies aren't coming any easier. It would be better if I could tell her, and we could use her insight."

"Leave. I'm so angry I'm considering canceling the eclipse. Just get away from me. And you better not say a word. If you do, you'll regret. I hate you!"

Apollo left. Ashamed that he put his wants in front of a promise he had made to his sister. He would sleep alone tonight as a self inflicted punishment. He would apologize later.

&&&

Ares sat beside his mother's bed. He felt very guilty his back was still turned to Hephaestus. He didn't feel regret for injuring his brother. However he did feel remorse for upsetting his mother, she was all he had on this cursed mountain and he had let her down. Hera was awake and staring at her eldest son through silted eyes. He was patting her hand absently while he stared into space. She was sure there wouldn't be a repeat performance. So she pretended to wake up just as Ares mumbled another apology.

"Ares. I forgive you.

"Thank you mother. I am very sorry for upsetting you, I just ….lost my temper." He hung his head in shame again. Hera lifted his chin weakly.

"Your temper has never been kept. No one can be angry with you for losing it."

Truer words have never been spoken. Ares spent the rest of the night by his mother's side. Hera slept soundly. Ares did not; he kept guard over his mother. Zeus had again tried to enter her room and he was bold upon entering because he assumed she would be alone. He was wrong.

"What are you doing here Zeus?" Ares asked not even bothering to raise his gaze.

"I…I was…." The god king stuttered.

"You…you were?" Ares prodded mocking him.

"She is my wife and you cannot prevent me from seeing her. Besides she would want me here." Zeus crossed the threshold. It was all Ares could do not to throw him through the newly repaired wall he had thrown Hephaestus through earlier, but he had already upset his mother so he wouldn't do it again. Zeus was about to sit down when Apollo appeared and took the only available seat. Ares glanced at him gratefully and Zeus again left defeated.

"I know what you did." Apollo stated quietly. Ares looked up in surprise. "I know what you did to my sister."

"She told you!?"

"There are no secrets between twins." Apollo's gaze turned hateful. "I should kill you for what you've done."

They stared each other down. Neither willing to show weakness by turning away. Apollo was taking his anger at his self out on Ares but he didn't care. Artemis was everything to him and for this beast to take away her happiness was unforgiveable. Their contest continued until it was once again time for the sun rise. Neither had spoken a word all night. Ares would not justify himself. What had happed between Artemis and him was just for the two of them. It was none her brother's business. Apollo left without a word and returned to the courtyard to raise the sun. Artemis was lowering the moon back into the depths that housed and kept it cool during the day. Apollo walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. He sighed, she was still angry with him. He put his hands on both off her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"What can I do?" He pleaded "How can I make things right with you?"

"There is nothing. You have betrayed me. I cannot forgive what you have done." Artemis' eyes were colder than he had ever seen them. Apollo let her go and when to raise the sun. Athena from her hiding place wept. She has never seen them fight before and she was crushed with the guilt that she was the reason that they were fighting. Well her desire to know what was troubling her friend and the secret they were keeping from her.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: Well I'm back. Not so sure if you'll like this chapter but I'm doing my best. Any who I got some advice in a review from one of my other stories that I'm gonna give a try. I'd like to introduce everyone to my Conscience.**

**Conscience: Hi everyone! It's really great to be here.**

**Leigh: As I was saying, Conscience shows up to do the closing with me and offer her opinions on how the story is going.**

**Conscience: I can talk. It is so nice to be let in on the rest of the stories. But I see that you're still causing trouble. Can't you just write a nice story for once?!?!**

**Leigh: I'm going to regret this……. **


	4. Spies

**I'm dedicating this chapter to darkdeamon41 thanks so much for your message. It kicked me right through my writer's block. **

**&&&&&&&&**

Eros entered his mother's chambers; he was satisfied with the events he had secretly witnessed. He found everything fascinating from Artemis' ability to stop the War god from killing his brother to Gemini's first fight and Ares' suspicious discussion with Apollo over Hera's temporary bed. He searched for his mother eager to hear her praise about the information he had gathered. He found her trading insults with Eris. The mischief goddess had never like the goddess of love and never made her opinion a secret.

"Guardian of love! Hah! More like the goddess of lust. You wouldn't know love if it walked up and introduced itself." Eris sneered.

"At least I have worshipers, you third rate nymph! Does anyone even know you exist?" Aphrodite returned just as violently.

They continued to go back and forth while Eros fought with the urge to protect his mother and knowing she wouldn't want to be interrupted. While he stood there wondering what he should do the fighting had nearly escalated to the physical. Eros was just about ready to take action when Hermes rushed in and dove between the two fighting deities.

"Hello ladies." He greeted them. "Di you look fabulous but then you knew that already. And if it isn't my favorite trouble maker, Eris you and I have got to hook up sometime babe." Within seconds he had them both preening and settled down.

"What do you need Hermes?" Aphrodite asked him pleasantly fluttering her lashes.

"Well actually this is a side trip really I'm on my way to deliver a message to Hades but Ares stopped me and asked me to come by here on my way." Both goddesses look at the messenger god hopefully. Hermes turned to Eris. "He wants you to come to his room this evening he has something he needs you to do." With that he was gone.

"Well, well well looks like he has no more use for you." But before Aphrodite could even form her mouth in retort Eris was gone.

The goddess of love fell gracefully unto her couch and waved her had for candles and incense to appear. Before long the room was smoky just as it was when Eros received his mission. Eros stood erect and perfectly still as he waited for his mother's acknowledgement. He would wait all night and day if he had to but thankfully the Fates were kind. Aphrodite opened her eyes mere moments later and noticed her son for the first time. She motioned for him to come closer. He kneeled before her and she rested her hand on his head.

"What have you come to report my son?" She asked after what felt like hours of silence.

"I have learned many things since his return mother despite the fact that all he seems to do is sit at Hera's beside. First he seems to be very angry at his brother for allowing harm to come to Hera." Aphrodite patted his head to signal him to go on. "Secondly when he returned, he through Hephaestus through the wall because of it and Hera awoke from her coma to shout at them but that isn't even the best part mother."

"Then tell me what is!" She snapped. Eros flinched as if he'd been slapped. She saw his face and regressed. "Mother is very tired son; she has had a long tedious day so just give me the highlights."

"Of course, Mother. The point of that story was that Artemis was the one who stopped him from killing Hephaestus." Aphrodite's eyebrow's rose. "I was curious as to why he would listen to her and not Hera, so I followed her and witness Artemis and Apollo fight for the first time. They are keeping a secret between them but he wants to tell Athena…" Aphrodite pinched the bridge of her nose and Eros remembered to save the details until he was asked. "Something happened between Ares and Artemis Mother I am sure of it. Even Ares himself confirmed it when had an argument with Apollo."

"What happened between them?"

"I do not know. No one would speak of it like they knew I was listening or it is so horrible that they do not even risk repeating it out loud."

"Then in addition to following Ares I wish for you to follow Artemis as well to find out what this secret of theirs is." She motioned for him to rise. "You are dismissed." Eros left without another word.

&&&

That evening Eris came to Ares rooms dressed in the finest thing she could find in her closet without it looking like she had purposely dressed up for the occasion. She had settled for the only purple toga she owned remembering that it was Ares' favorite color or at least it used to be. She arrived at his door just after dusk. She knocked and waited. She waited so long that she thought that perhaps that she had misunderstood Ares message when he opened the door for her.

"Good you're here. Come in before someone sees you." _Before Artemis or her idiot brother see you._ He thought ruefully as he ushered Eris inside.

"So what did you need me to do?" Eris asked making herself comfortable on the only couch in his room that hadn't been destroyed.

"I need you to spy on someone for me. They have something that belongs to me and I want it back." Eris deflated for only a fraction of a second but Ares didn't miss it. He sat down beside her and cupped her face. He knew when and how to pour the charm on if he had to.

"I need to watch Artemis for me, Eris she stole something from me and I really need it back." Eris' eyes flashed with what looked like loyalty.

"Anything. What do you need me to do exactly?" She asked fully on board. Ares smiled, she'd bought it hook, line and sinker.

"Just listen to her conversations, without getting caught, and let me know what she says and who she says it to, that way I'll be able to figure out where she hid it."

"I'll start right now." And off she went leaving a very amused Ares in her wake.

&&&

The cold shoulder Artemis had been giving him didn't stop Apollo from trying. For two weeks he had waited through the night with her in the courtyard and religiously ignored or avoided Athena. He had hope that Artemis would see his efforts and forgive him or at least tell him how he could earn her forgiveness. She did neither completely ignoring him as he did Athena. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. When Artemis stood silently watching her moon and not speaking to him he snapped and tackled her to the ground. Eris from the shadows put her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp. Apollo pinned Artemis to the ground by her shoulders and held firm. She didn't even react just stared blank ahead .

"Alright I have had enough of this, we have never fought in our entire lives and I don't want to start now. I think I have more than paid my penance Artemis and you are going to stop being a brat right now!" He huffed catching his breath. He's never yelled at her before and has discovered that he doesn't like it at all. Artemis was still for a very long time before she erupted into giggles.

"Finally. Sheesh that took you forever! No do you realize how important this is to me? I need us to never speak of it so he doesn't find out just what it meant so he'll forget. It's important; it's the only thing left I can give him." Relief washed over Apollo. He kissed her forehead and helped her up at least they were together again. He'd remember to be angry with her later.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: Once again thanks to darkdeamon41. **

**Conscience: Yes! We love getting notes. *Winks* Everyone should send us reviews and messages. **

**Leigh: *Rolls eyes* That was a shameless plug…………. **

**Conscience: Whatever. You wanted to say it so I said it. It was what we both wanted don't get testy with me. **

**Leigh: Yes Mother. **


	5. Misunderstandings

Eris knocked on Ares door at dawn. She heard growling coming from inside and smiled. Feeling bold she pushed the door open, and slipped inside. She found the war god deliciously rumpled in his sheets. Eris was further emboldened by the sight she walked to the edge of the bed and sat on it. Ares didn't stir so she leaned down to inhale his scent. Her lips were a breath above his when his eyes snapped open. They were blood red, a clear sign of his anger.

"Do you wish to live?" He asked as his massive hand enclosed around her throat. She squeaked in the affirmative. He threw her on to the only couch he had left. "Then I suggest that you never do that again."

"I have.….. my report." She whimpered and lifted a scroll weakly.

"Keep in mind Eris that if I wished for you to be in my bed you would be there and I don't take kindly to you inviting yourself to it." He took the scroll gently and calmed down. "Now is there anything I need to know about you report?"

"Artemis said that she wants you to forget." Ares swore and broke the last vase in his room.

"What! She wants me to forget! That, that …………..she's crazy! How can I forget! She has my…." He broke off remembering Eris was in the room. "I'm going to train. And break things, go find someone to put new furniture and…stuff" He waved his head vaguely at his room. "Have it done by the time I return." He rushed from the room furious. _Forget! How could he forget, she was holding his heart in the palm of her hand and she wanted him to ignore the ache he felt. He couldn't he wouldn't._

"Ares?" Athena said her voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Uh? What? Athena how did you get here?"

"Well I came out of Father's head many centuries ago." He growled in frustration , she smiled "I was here when you came in muttering. Something on your mind?"

"Only swords" He picked up to broad ones and tossed one in her direction. "You game?" Their battle was heated both working through their frustration concerning a certain set of twins.

&&&

Apollo walked hand in hand with his twin. He was still angry with Ares, in his opinion none of this would have happed if he had stayed away from his little sister. Artemis felt his hand tighten around hers and she knew what he was thinking.

"Apollo, you have to stop sulking."

"Sulking? Me? Now what would I have to sulk about?"

"Oh I don't know maybe a certain incident in question and a certain war god have got you underwear in a twist?" She smiled when his hand tightened around hers. "Come now dear brother, you don't have to worry, he couldn't possibly take me away from you. I have to stay away from him for his own good so we will be together forever. So stop it already." He frowned

"I am not sulking, and why on earth would you bring up the possibility of losing you? Now I will be tortured with those horrid thoughts every night from here on out. We will never discuss your leaving ever again, understood?" She smiled, nodded and received a firm kiss on the mouth from her brother before they continued on their walk.

Both of our spies watched this display and were very confused no one had even considered the Gemini had a romantic relationship. Our spies left their hiding place to return to their masters with the news. Eris ran faster then she had ever before. Arriving to Ares room only to find it empty, she panicked momentarily before she remembered he was training. She then rushed to the courtyard where she hoped to be.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Athena shouted as Ares jabbed at her middle only for it to disappear.

"Light on our feet today are we? Normally you lumber around as though you've got led in your sandals." Ares taunted effectively slowing Athena down so he could knock her sword from her hand.

"Shoot!** (lame I know ; } )** Fine you win. Let me up." He moved from over her looking up and noticing Eris for the 1st time.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ares barked as Athena looked for the bow staffs so they could fight again.

"Well I have something to report." Eris glanced at Athena meaningfully.

"Fine I know when three's a crowd." Athena turned to Ares "I'll meet you back here after lunch."

Ares nodded as she left then replaced his sword. He stared at Eris then turned on his heel and headed to his room. He knew she would follow he didn't even bother to look behind him. Entering his room he appraised the repairs and sat on his couch. Eris moved to sit next to him and he holds up his hand.

"Remain standing. You have been far too comfortable with me lately. Almost as if you have forgotten that you life is ensured only because I allow it." Ares eyed her coolly as she stood rigidly. "Now, what do you have to report?"

"Apollo and Artemis seem to have a romantic relationship."

&&&

"Mother I have much to discuss with you." Eros announced.

"Now is hardly the time can't you see that I'm busy." Aphrodite caressed the cheek of the male beside her. Mommy will talk with you later."

"Mother I must insist!" Eros spoke out, one or the rare time he didn't instantly bend to his mother's will.

This had his mother none too please and she eased herself out of bed wrapping a sheet around her nakedness. She walked to her son as though a predator stalking its prey. After reaching him she slapped him hard across the face.

"Never disobey me! Now go, I will summon you when I wish to see you again. Until then stay out of my sight.

Defeated, bruised, shocked Eros left her. He wouldn't come to her rooms unless summoned again.

&&&

"You are lying." Ares said far too coolly for Eris liking.

"I would never lie to you my lord. I saw him kiss her."

"Did she resist?" Eris shook her head. "How long?"

"Seconds. But what does it matter? Why not just tell me what it is she took from you and I will find it. Why must I keep tabs on her daily affairs?"

"Do you question me Eris?" She shook her head again wishing he would just strike he or something. At least she understood the angry war god. The calm one unnerved her. "Do you wish to seek another to serve?"

"No my lord. I live to serve you."

"If you live to serve me , then why do you question me?" He took a step toward her. She stepped back.

'I didn't mean to question you, my lord, I only wanted to understand better that I may be of the most use to you." He stepped toward her again and she retreated further her back against the wall.

"Never question me again." He commanded be for went in for the killing blow.

&&&

Artemis wondered the halls aimlessly. She needed time away from Apollo. Her path took her by Ares room and giving into a whim she peeked inside. She regretted it instantly. Inside she saw Eris pinned against wall lip lock with Ares. They appeared to be locked in the most passionate embrace. Artemis ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Bumping into Apollo along the way she clung to him for dear life. Just because she had promised to not be jealous didn't mean that she wanted to see the others he would surely take.

"Promise me you will never leave me." She pleaded between sobs.

"I promise."

He carried to her room and laid her down in bed. He would stay with her for now. Then when she let go of him he was going to kill Ares.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: Back again.**

**Conscience: And with more violence.**

**Leigh: **_**Necessary **_**violence. You always forget that. I wouldn't write it if it didn't move the story along.**__

**Conscience: Liar. She could have just as easily given him a stern talking to. **

**Leigh: Naked!? Are you kidding me! **

**Conscience: We're going to fight about this aren't we?**

**Leigh: Yep! *Picks up two swords and tosses one to Conscience* Ready?**

**Conscience: Um..Leigh is a little mad right now so um..review please!**

**Leigh: *Charges* Ahhh!**

**Conscience: Yikes! *Runs away***

**Leigh: *Laughs manically chasing after her* **


	6. Missing Something?

After telling Eris not to come without being asked Ares went for a walk. As he passed Artemis' room, as he did every night since the festival, he heard Apollo whispering sweet nothings to his sister. Ares stilled to hear better.

"Hey, I'm here. I'll never do what that bastard did to you." Apollo kissed her forehead, "I love you and you can always count me."

Artemis must have already fallen asleep because she didn't respond to him. Why was she punishing herself? Why not just come to me? How could she not know that he was suffering too? All these thoughts swirled around in his head when Artemis whispered something. Luckily for Ares Apollo missed it too so he asked her to speak up.

"I just never thought that seeing it would bother me so much. I figured that I'd learn not to care. But when I saw him with her I…." She erupted in sobs again.

Ares took a step back and started walking away. Who could she have seen him with? He wondered, he'd avoid other women like the plague since that night. He hadn't been with anyone….except Eris. But when had she seen them together, he'd been so careful. Besides he hadn't even allowed Eris near his bed. His mind was still wondering when he realized that he was outside his mother's room. He stepped inside and sat beside her bed.

"Hey, Mom." He said to his sleeping mother. "I have something I need to get off my chest." He laughed. "Well out of it actually." He lifted her hand and put it against his breastplate. "Can you feel that Mom? I have a heart now and I have a love now too." Hera's eyes opened when she felt a thumping against her hand.

"Ares?" Her son looked down at slightly shocked that she awake. "How long as this been going on?"

"How long has what been going on Mom?"

"How long exactly have you had a….heart?"

"Oh well it all started with this letter." Ares removed Artemis' letter from his breastplate and handed it to his mother.

Artemis clung to her brother as she slept. He had even tried to leave a few times but when he moved she only tightened her grasp. When the time for the dawn drew close he nudged her awake. She squinted her eyes shut tighter.

"Lune." Apollo called gently.

"Five more minutes."

"Lune." He repeated. She swatted at him. "Father found out he's going to kill him!"** (so cruel I know)**

"What!" Artemis jumped out of bed. "Hurry we have to save him!"

"Save who?" Apollo asked stopping her from running to the throne room and giving herself away.

"Ares! You said…was I dreaming?"

"Probably. Come on it's almost dawn."

Apollo led his twin to the court yard for their transition and as they began Athena entered behind them. Gemini felt her presence and the moon's guardian turned and grinned at her before resuming her task. The day's shepherd did not have the same luxury. He would have to wait until the sun was fully raised before he could greet their friend. When he was finished he joined Athena and Artemis on the courtyard bench.

"Well I think it's a great idea. We would love to come." Artemis told Athena just as Apollo sat down.

"What would we love?" Apollo asked.

"There is a Festival in Athens today and I thought we could go down and check it out. Besides we haven't hung out together in a while."

"True enough we used to be the three amigos. It will be fun to go on in outing together."

"I have to feed my wolves. I'll be right back." Artemis said as she hurried inside.

"Okay so what's going on with Artemis?"

"What are you talking about she's fine." Athena stared him down. She was through with lies. "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" There had never been secret between the three of them before. The very idea was foreign to her.

"If Artemis wants you to know she'll tell you. It's her secret, I'm merely her confidante." His eyes were soft but firm. "I want to tell you but I can't."

"Actually you can." Both looked up to see Artemis. "I heard everything and you can tell her now."

"You heard everything?" Apollo asked. Athena just stared.

"Yep. It was a test sort of. I wanted to make sure you were completely serious about keeping my secret. So let's head to the festival and we'll fill you in." She got up then for second time and started to walk away. Her brother and Athena sat frozen. "Are you coming?" They blinked and got up to join her.

Zeus ventured toward Hera's room. Ares hadn't been to see her in a while so he thought he would pay his wife a visit. Thought Hera would most likely not welcome this visit. As he approached he heard two hearts beating beyond the door. We'll whoever it was he would make them leave. He cracked the door open and heard Hera and Ares speaking in hushed tones.

"This just really sucks. I really hate this!" The war god slammed his fists on his mother's bedside table.

"I know dear. We'll think of something."

"If we don't I might jut explode. I just can't take this! I need her!"

Zeus stepped back from the door. He was sure he had heard two heart beats in the room. He listened again ignoring the conversation. There it was the second heart beat and it was much stronger then Hera's, angrier. He didn't believe his own ears. Ares wasn't supposed to have a heart. He would just go and see the heart for himself and then find out who else was eavesdropping on Hera and Ares. As he approach Aphrodite's chambers he happen on another conversation in progress. This one was a lot more heated then the last however.

"You have got to stop this!" Hephaestus shouted at his wife.

"It isn't any of you concern just go back to your forge and leave me alone." She returned.

"I won't. This has to stop. You can't keep use him like this. He loves you and you use his love. It's wrong and you've got to stop!"

"What I do is my business. Just stay out of it."

"He's your son, how can you do this to him?" The smith god implored his wife hoping she'd see reason.

"You're absolutely right," Hephaestus smiled; he was finally getting through to her. "he is MY son! So I'll raise him any way I see fit."

"You are hopeless. You don't know anything about love. I never thought I'd agree with discord but she's right you're nothing but the goddess of Lust!"

Zeus had, had enough of the conversation so he stepped into the room just as Aphrodite was about to open her mouth. Both looked at him slightly shocked and wondering how much he had heard but neither wanted to ask. The feuding couple distanced themselves from each other then faced the god king.

"Father." Hephaestus greeted. "Is there something you need?"

"Your wife, actually if you don't mind." Zeus replied calmly.

"Of course, I'll leave you two alone then." Hephaestus turned toward his wife. "We'll finish this discussion later." He stalked of down the corridor the best he could despite his limp.

"We're done already." She spat angrily at his back. Then she collapsed on her sofa, closed her eyes and motioned for Zeus to sit. "What do you want?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Well if you hadn't noticed I'm fighting with my husband right now and its tiring so perhaps you could hurry this up or better yet wait until I have more patience to deal with you." Aphrodite tossed at Zeus without even glancing his way.

"It's not my fault or my concern, your domestic problems are your own let's keep them that way. Now where is Ares' heart?"

"That's why you interrupted me? Ares heart? The same heart that has been I my vault since you yourself removed it? Really that's what all the fuss is about?" She laughed at him.

"Show me." He replied through tight lips.

"Maybe later I'm tired right now." She waved him away as she called for a blanket to warm herself. "Besides it's always been there, what do you need to look at it for?" She yawned.

"Well I'd thought you'd like to know that Ares has his heart back which can only mean that he's found love." Zeus answered smiling as Aphrodite shot up from her resting place, her face colored with rage.

"He didn't find love. Nobody finds love I give it to them!"

"Oh yeah, prove it." Zeus challenged.

She rose, huffed and motioned for him to follow her. She lead down endless corridors that He didn't even know where there. She lead him to a dead end. He raised his eyebrows at her. She opened the vault by pressing her hand against the wall. The wall resided like it had never been there. She lead him down still more hallways until they reach a door entitled Ares. They entered and she walked up to the stand where his heart rested she walked up to it and found it gone.

"WHERE IS IT!!?!?!?!?!" Zeus left her to scream.

**Leigh: I love the sound of Screaming Lust goddesses in the Moring….**

**Conscience: She's the goddess of Love and its afternoon**

**Leigh: Picky.**

**Conscience: Any way review pretty please. **

**Leigh: Hurry up I'm late.**

**Conscience: For a very important date? *Laughs***

**Leigh: We're leaving *Grabs consciences ear***

**Conscience: Ouch! Bye!**


	7. A Turn of Events

"WHERE IS IT!"

Aphrodite's screams were heard all throughout Olympus. Most of its inhabitants ignored her, assumed it was just another one of her temper tantrums. Aphrodite stomped around in her chambers furious. She called for her son and didn't come. She wasn't sure how to handle this new development. Who could Ares have fallen in love with? Was it some mortal? Nymph or goddess? She looked around her room.

"EROS!" She called her son again. "EROS!"

Again her son did not appear and again Aphrodite was enraged. She couldn't understand why he didn't come. Just as she was about to call again Hermes entered her room.

"Well hello there beautiful. Wanna tell old Hermes what all the noise is about?"

"Have you seen my son?" She asked instead of answering him.

"No I haven't."

"Could you do me a favor?" Aphrodite walked across the room and caressed the messenger god's cheek lovingly. He nodded dumbly. "Find my son."

"Do you think that will work?" Ares asked his mother.

"I think it definitely has a chance. But you had better get started; they could be back at any moment."

"Thank you Mother." Ares kissed Hera cheek as he left to his room.

He looked up as he heard Aphrodite scream for her son. Ares smirked, he was proud of the boy. Defying his mother was something Ares never thought possible. But it was happening and it was great even if he had to listen to Aphrodite scream.

Eros sat in the far corners of Olympus in a room filled with books. Despite his secluded location he heard every scream, shriek, and cry that left his mother's mouth. However unlike times passed he didn't rush to her. In the days since she struck him he had come to realize that she used him. And whenever he displeased her, punished him. Though it was the first time she had physically struck him, he'd been shunned for long periods of time in the past. Banned even from his own rooms because they were right next to hers. He decided that he'd had enough. Eros sighed as he heard his mother call for him yet again. He turned the page in his book intent on ignoring her. Hermes entered the room loudly.

"Eros, I been looking everywhere for you." Eros rose his eyebrows slightly to show he was listening. "Your mom is tearing Olympus apart trying to find you. Didn't you hear her?"

"No." Eros lied. They both heard Aphrodite scream Eros' name again exposing her sons lie.

"Eros, your mother is calling." Hermes said eyeing the boy with curiosity.

"She'll keep," Hermes eyebrows shot up. "until I've finished my book." Hermes stood before Eros dumbfounded. "Run along now and deliver my message."

Hermes flew straight to Aphrodite's chambers. When he entered she turned and eyed him expectantly. Hermes fidgeted for a moment before he could he look her in the eyes.

"Well, where is he?"

"He's on Olympus." Hermes answered vaguely.

"Where on Olympus? Better yet why didn't he come back with you?"

"He sent me with a message."

"A message?"

"He said and I quote ' She'll keep until I've finished my book.'" Aphrodite grabbed the closest object and hurled it at Hermes. Luckily for him he was long gone by the time she managed to move her arm.

"Eros! You come here right this minute." In his hiding place Eros sighed and closed his book, and appeared in his mother's room.

"What is it mother?" He asked bored.

"Where have you been? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come?"

"I didn't want to." Aphrodite moved to strike him and he caught her arm. "You will never lay a hand to me again." He squeezed her arm slightly.

"You're hurting me." She whimpered within his grasp. He released her.

"That is only a fraction of the pain you have caused me."

Ares sat in his room surrounded by crumpled pieces paper. The words he wanted just wouldn't come. He put his head on the desk. He could start wars; slay any beast that got in his way. He could defy the king of the gods with his very breath. But he could tell the girl that he loved how he felt. He lifted his head and tried again.

_Ares I really _

Ares crumpled another piece of paper. Grabbed a fresh sheet and tried again. After four hours of trial and error he finally held up a scroll victorious. He rolled and secured it with his seal then he called for Hermes.

"You rang?" Hermes greeted hovering in the doorway.

"You are to take this directly to Artemis. You are to give it to her when she is alone. I don't want this to even be seen by another immortal being, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Anything else while you're being demanding?"

"Yep. Tell no one about this message. Deliver it and forget it."

"Fine, I've got better things to do than gossip." After one final stern look from Ares Hermes grabbed the scroll and sped away.

Gemini and Athena were just returning for the day from the festival. They had all planned to go back right after dawn and stay until it was time to switch again. All three of them were glad to have the tension gone from their relationship. Artemis stood between her twin and Athena with an arm wrapped around each of their shoulders while they carried her feet. They were laughing and horsing around all the way to the courtyard for the changing of the guard. When they arrived Artemis was set down gently so she could help Apollo bring fought the night sky. Hermes walked up behind Artemis and whispered very quietly in her ear.

"I'll meet you outside my chambers when I'm done here." Hermes nodded and left.

"What did he want?" Athena asked for Apollo's sake.

"He wants permission to date one of my nymphs." Artemis lied.

"Are you going to grant it?"

"I told him I'd hear his arguments and decide the. But I'd rather go alone if you don't mind. I think Hermes deserves his privacy while he confesses his love." Athena nodded

"I'll meet you guys here just before dawn." Apollo hugged her before she left.

"Okay let's go." Artemis looked at him strangely. "To meet Hermes." He elaborated.

"I'm going alone, as in me singular." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Fine." Apollo relented as he walked away.

When she was sure that he couldn't see her anymore Artemis bolted for her room. She found Hermes waiting quite causally outside her door. So she took a moment took a moment to calm herself after ushering him into her room.

"Before we get down to business I have to tell you why you are here just in case anyone asks you about it later." Hermes nodded "You're asking permission to pursue, my nymph, Daphne. I have denied your request. Understood?"

"Understood." Hermes replied doing his best to

"What's the message and who is it from?" She asked him after settling down in her bed.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Hermes replied. "It was in my cue when I got back to my room, and I was supposed to deliver it to you in secret. Anything beyond that is beyond me."

Artemis stretched her hand out for the scroll and Hermes relinquished it. She studied the outside of it before opening it. She looked up at Hermes staring at her.

"Do you want to know what it says?" She asked him.

"Yes. It has been driving me crazy." Artemis read the 1st line and shook her head in shock. "Ooh it has to be juicier than I imagined. Come on tell me what it says."

"Get out." She murmured still reading the letter.

"What?"

"Get out." She said just as softly only this time lifting her eyes from the page and staring right at him.

"But Artemis…" Hermes began to whine.

"Go or my wolves will be picking you out of their teeth before sunrise." Hermes scowled but let more determined than ever to find out what Ares had written.

Artemis secured the doors and windows of her rooms before returning to her bed to read Ares' letter.

_Artemis,_

_I can't tell how hurt I felt when I woke up that morning alone. I have never ever been in this position before, but for the first time I can say that you broke my heart. Yes, Artemis my heart kept hidden from me all these centuries now resides back in my chest. And it aches painfully. I want to see you again. Please I'll meet you under whatever circumstances you choose but I must see you again. I can't stand this. Just give me a chance. _

_Ares_

Artemis wanted to cry. He shouldn't have sent it. It was easier to ignore him when she thought that he had forgotten. She didn't think she'd survive under his full attention. Artemis tucked the note in her jewelry box and hid it under her bed. As she lay down to sleep she sighed and desperately hoped there would be no more letters.

**Leigh: I'm so sorry. My computer died.**

**Conscience: Ahh it's so good to talk to real people again. **

**Leigh: But while I was unable to update I have meet a new friend.**

**Conscience: Wait this is my ending don't bring her into it!**

**Leigh: Conscience behave. Everybody please welcome Muse.**

**Muse: Hello. **

**Leigh: Muse gave me the wonderful insights for this chapter. **

**Conscience: I hate her. **

**Muse: I hate you too.**

**Leigh: Ahh. This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.**


	8. Response

_Artemis,_

_I have to see you. This is pure torture for me, seeing you from a far and not being able to pull you close. Please I am miserable without you. I need you to give me a chance to prove myself. As I have said I will meet you anywhere, anytime just tell me. I will meet you at the bottom Styx if you want me to. I just have to see you. _

_Ares _

Artemis sighed as she folded the letter. This was the seventh one she'd received. He wasn't giving up and she had no idea how to make him stop. She carefully placed the letter in its place just as Apollo entered her room unannounced.

"Lune."

"Huh? Apollo! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She protested as he laughed at her.

"Athena and I have been waiting for you." Artemis stared at him blankly. "We are meeting in her room to discuss you little problem."

"Right. I forgot."

"Obviously."

Gemini walked to Athena's room silently. Apollo assumed that his sister was pouting. In reality Artemis was just thankful he hadn't seen the letters. Though every time Hermes brought one her heart soared, she desperately wished they would stop coming. As they entered they saw Athena who had taken to reading as she waited.

"Oh there you are Lune." She commented closing her book.

"Yes I was distracted. I hope you'll forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. But I think the two of you are really over thinking the situation."

"How so?" Apollo asked while pouring Artemis a drink.

"Artemis should just talk to Ares directly."

"I can't!" Artemis shouted shocked. Her wine spilling onto the floor. "He could be killed!"

"By who?"

"Father would kill him just because. Nothing I could say would save him."

"Then talk in secret." Athena glazed into Artemis' widen eyes. "If that look you are giving me then I'm guessing he has already asked you for exactly that."

"Impossible!" Apollo shouted finally outraged at the thought of sharing his sister with the war god. "He hasn't been near her. I made sure of it."

"Apollo calm down." Artemis placed herself between her brother and Athena. "I am safe. He hasn't taken me from you."

"Apollo I was wondering something about this problem but can you go and get Hermes? I think he knows more than he is telling."

"I'll ring his little neck if he's been keeping things from me." Apollo vowed as he swept from the room.

"Now that we are alone. I know that Ares has been writing to you."

"No he hasn't." Artemis disagreed coolly.

"Then please explain why Hermes has been spending so much time with the two of you."

"I cannot speak to Hermes interactions with Ares but as far as myself Hermes seems to unable to take no as an answer. He seeks me out to beg for her. I have grown extremely annoyed if Daphne wasn't one of my favorite nymphs I would have killed her by now just to be rid of him."

"Liar." Artemis began to protest but Athena held up her hand. "I've seen them."

"Seen what?" Artemis asked trying not to betray herself.

"The letters. I've seen you reading them. I've seen him writing them. And before you ask I have eyes everywhere I know all I wish to." Artemis sighed defeated.

"What do you suggest?"

"Talk to him. You know that you want to, besides this is killing the both of you."

"He suffers?"

"Yes. He does."

"I cannot be seen with him. It would raise questions I don't have answers for."

"Answers that no one, not even Father is entitled to. Your relationship with Ares is your own. Don't let Apollo, Father or anyone else stop you if you love him." Athena paused and eyed Artemis carefully. "You do love him don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"Then talk to him. But if you are afraid to see him write to him."

"I hadn't thought of that. I could…" Apollo burst in dragging Hermes behind him.

"I found the little twerp." He announced smiling. "Now Hermes tell me what you know."

"About what?" Hermes replied brushing off his clothes.

"Ares. And all this time the two of you have been spending together."

"Apollo," Athena interjected before Hermes could answer. "Would you like some wine?" He nodded and she rose to hand him his glass while temporarily blocking his view.

During that brief moment Hermes and Artemis look at each other. She nodded minutely and blinked in response. They had prepared for this. Artemis was unaware that Ares had also planned out what Hermes was to say should any questions arise and so to surprise her he when with Ares story.

"Well to be honest I don't think it's any of you business how I spend my time or who I spend it with," Apollo's grip tighten around the stem of the glass, Hermes rose his hand to calm his brother. "but since you must know I will tell you. Ares has been teaching me to fight. I know he isn't the type to help anyone but I awarded a boon that he could not refuse. So he is granting me training."

"And why are you suddenly given to violence?" Athena asked even though she was well aware it was all a lie. At least it was a good one.

"I wish to fight for Daphne." Hermes turned to Artemis. "I know you have denied me several times and grow tired of my presence. But I will not leave until you have given her to me, even if I have to fight you for her."

"Hermes this is neither the time nor the place." Artemis was internally filled with pride. She would have to find a way to reward him. "Apollo I've heard enough, haven't you?"

"I'm not sure. Athena, what say you?"

"There is nothing more we can glean from him."

"Very well." Apollo said but he seemed a little disappointed. "Hermes you may go."

**Scene Change**

When Ares returned to his room that evening he found Eris and Hermes waiting for him. They were talking causally. He wasn't sure he felt about it but it didn't matter his presence would change the atmosphere. So he walked right up to them and just as he expected they went silent immediately. He smiled as he lowered himself into the chair across for them. The silence continued as Ares watched them. He was aware that they were waiting for him to begin but he also enjoyed watching them squirm. Hermes broke the silence not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Ares I have a package for you. However there is a matter of which we must speak of first. Preferably alone." He added with a sidelong glance at Eris. She bristled slightly.

"Lord Ares I also have something to give you but I think that our conversation is best discussed in private." Eris retaliated

"Eris you will put your report on my desk, then you are dismissed. If I wish to discuss it I will find you. You are dismissed." Eris' eyes went big and round with disbelief momentarily before she obeyed. When she was gone Ares continued. "What do you want Hermes, I have no letter for you deliver. So why are you here?"

"Did I not say that I a package for you? Artemis has replied." Ares had to force himself not to strangle Hermes for not telling him sooner.

"Give it to me and get out." Hermes did as he was told trying to keep his laughter to himself.

_Ares,_

_I have finally come to the conclusion that ignoring you won't make you go away. I wonder why that is, I am not any more extraordinary than the others. In fact I am most certain that I pale in comparison to them. However I must say that there are not words to describe the joy I feel when I read your letters. They mean the world to me; although I'm not quite ready to meet face to face please don't stop writing. I'm sure that you will convince me in time._

_Yours though out of reach for time being,_

_Artemis_

**&&&&Author Note&&&&**

**Leigh: School is hectic**

**Conscience: Excuses, excuses…**

**Muse: That's pretty rude Conscience **

**Conscience: I'm not talking to you.**

**Muse: You're so immature. **

**Conscience: Whatever. **

**Leigh: Ladies…. **

**Conscience: Just leave already we were fine without you! **

**Muse: Make me!**

**Leigh: Yep…I really missed this. See you guys nexttime.**


	9. Let's Get Together

_Artemis,_

_I was very pleased to receive your first letter and all of those that followed. But I must admit that I grow tired of waiting. What more can I say to convince you? As I have said time and time again I will follow whatever rules you set. I know not what more I can do, say or suggest. So I won't waste our letters begging you any longer. I will wait for you to be ready even if I must wait til the end of time._

_Yours always,_

_Ares _

Artemis sighed as she closed the letter. He was going to give up on her. But she really couldn't blame him. How long do you fight for someone determined to deny you?

"Well," She sighed again while reaching for parchment. "I won't make him wait any longer.

**Scene Change**

Apollo paced in his room. He could tell that something was going on between Artemis and Ares. It infuriated him. Never before had she kept secrets from him. Never before was there such longing in her eyes. There had to be something done about it. He refused to lose his baby sister to that monster. As he paced, Apollo plotted.

"I cannot allow this to continue." He mumbled to himself.

"What can't you allow to continue?" Apollo turned and saw Artemis sitting on his sofa.

"Oh Lune its just you." Apollo let out a breath. "You startled me."

"I can see that. What can't you let continue?" She pressed.

"I have got to stop talking to myself. People walk in on me and think I'm crazy." He said laughing nervously.

"I already knew you were crazy." She rose and headed out into the hall. With her face turned away from Apollo she frowned. She wasn't sure she believed her twin be he'd never lied to her before so there was no reason to distrust him. Apollo came up behind her and she replaced her frown with a thin smile. "I have to go. Athena and I are going to have a girl's day."

"Oh. I didn't realize. Why'd did you come to my room then?"

"I was just stopping by. You haven't been out a lot."

"Yeah, well there has been a lot on my mind, you know this whole Ares thing."

"Don't trouble yourself. I can handle this myself. Ares isn't that scary. So I've got it covered." Artemis assured him before pecking his cheek and heading off to find Athena.

Apollo was infinitely irritated. Artemis was getting to comfortable with the idea of Ares. And it could not be allowed to continue. Apollo went in search of the one person who could help.

**Scene Change**

"Well I finally did it!" Artemis exclaimed when she finally found Athena in the courtyard.

"What did you do?" Athena inquired laughing at Artemis' excitement.

"I told Ares that I want to meet. Again, you know not like for the first time or anything. I'm we've already slept together….even though I left before he woke up…. So I know him…" Artemis continued to babble incoherently.

"I get it Artemis. Good for you. When are you going to meet him?"

"I don't know." Artemis deflated a little. " I guess I didn't think that far ahead."

Athena only laughed again and pulled Artemis in for a hug. Artemis was glad that Athena didn't think she was too silly. She was really new at all this dating stuff. Hermes buzzed by the two friends on his way to deliver Artemis' message to Ares.

"Ares. I have a message for you."

"He's not here yet." Eris answered from Ares' bed.

"What in the hell are you doing there?" Hermes asked alarmed.

"You tell what I'm doing in Ares bed." Eris replied snootily.

"Asking for death perhaps." Both Hermes and Eris gasped. "Why is it that the two of you always enter my rooms without permission? "

"I'm just here to deliver a message. She's the one naked in your bed."

"Leave Eris."

"But My Lord!" Eris cried indignantly.

"Leave me."

Eris finally obeyed in a huff taking on of Ares' sheets with her. Hermes dropped the large note on the desk and let without another word. Ares ripped Artemis' letter greedily. He was surprised to find that there was only a small piece of paper inside, it was sitting on of a large key. He fingered the key gently and then read the small note.

_Ares,_

_You've won the key to my heart. If I haven't made you wait too long, come and get me. _

_Artemis. _

**&&&&Author Note&&&&**

**Leigh: School is hectic**

**Conscience: Excuses, excuses…**

**Muse: That's pretty rude Conscience **

**Conscience: I'm not talking to you.**

**Muse: You're so immature. **

**Conscience: Whatever. **

**Leigh: Ladies…. **

**Conscience: Just leave already we were fine without you! **

**Muse: Make me!**

**Leigh: Yep…I really missed this. See you guys nexttime.**


	10. How Far Will He Go?

_Artemis, _

_I am so happy that you are ready to see me. But I understand your reluctance to meet and so that is why I have come up with a plan. Come to the River Styx tomorrow after dawn. Clarion will guide you from there. I await you eagerly. _

_Ares_

Athena handed the letter back to Artemis.

"What do I do?" Artemis asked with the letter secured in its hiding place. She had called Athena to her room as soon as she received it.

"You should go." Athena began confused. " I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is exactly what I want. " She waved away the initial comment. "I need help getting ready and ditching Apollo."

"Of course. Well we can get you a great outfit to wear and just leave Apollo to me."

"Thank you Athena. I don't know what I would do without you."

**Scene Change**

"I would be honored. What did have in mind?"

Apollo found himself still in Aphrodite's rooms. But he was not ignorant of the time. He would have to meet Artemis soon. He would have to make Aphrodite wait. He rose without saying a word.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Not now. I have to go."

"You can't just walk out."

"Get used to it." Apollo replied and slammed the door in her face.

As Apollo walked toward the courtyard and saw Artemis and Athena giggling excitedly. He could not hear them but it was clear that they were headed to courtyard as well so he assumed he would know soon enough. They reached the courtyard first and Athena took a seat while Artemis got into position. When Apollo arrived they both sense the other was keeping a secret. Artemis was too afraid that Apollo would figure her out. Luckily for Gemini Athena was present for the sunset ritual. She kept the conversation flowing so neither twin had much time to contemplate the other's possible secret. When they finished their task they joined Athena on the bench. Artemis nudged her knowingly.

"Apollo I was wondering if we could have breakfast tomorrow after dawn?" Athena asked.

"Certainly, Lune and I would live to join you."

"Um..."Athena bit her lip."I meant you and I alone. I've already talked to Lune about it."

"Oh."Apollo stared at Athena blankly.

"Never mind, forget that I even mentioned it." She rose and fled add fast her feet would carry her.

"You really botched that one didn't you?" Artemis jibbed after Athena was earshot.

"I had no idea that she felt that way." Apollo put his head in his hands. "What should I do?"

"Go after her you idiot!"

Apollo looked up at Artemis before bolting after Athena. His sister smiled, everything was going according to plan. Apollo oblivious to the fact that he was being played rushed to Athena's room. When he arrived he found her crying quietly and he rushed to her side. Cradling his dear friend in his arms he tried to soothe her.

"Athena, I'm so sorry."

"I'm so embarrassed." Athena mumbled into his shoulder.

"I would love to have breakfast with you." Apollo nudged her head up. "That is if you still want to."

"Yes, I do." Athena finally smiled.

After wishing Athena goodnight Apollo head toward Aphrodite's rooms to continue his earlier meeting. When he arrived he found he in the middle of mating, and instead of turning away in disgust, he launched a vase into the wall near the bed. Aphrodite and her lover of the moment froze with fear and shock. Then she began to sneer as she eased out of bed and stalked toward Apollo with the intent of treating him like her son. He caught her arm easily.

"I am not a scared little boy you know." He hoisted her higher by her arm and jerked the thumb of his free hand toward the door. "You should go. She won't be available for a long while."

"How dare you!" Aphrodite screamed thrashing violently.

"Stop that!" Apollo shook the goddess again. "Please don't make me resort my father's level of beating woman."

"What do you want?" Aphrodite said finally. "And for Gaia sake let me down."

"You are going to do exactly as I say." He raised her to his eye level before tossing her on the ground. "Understood?" She nodded fearfully. "You are going to stay in this room and not talk to anyone until I get back. If I see anyone in here, your snot nose brat or waste of space husband. I will not hesitate to kill them and beat you for disobedience."

**&&&&Author Note&&&&**

**Leigh: Another small morsel **

**Conscience: Very, very small**

**Muse: Is Apollo evil now? **

**Conscience: What she's not sharing the plot with you now?**

**Muse: No, I know everything.**

**Conscience: Then why?**

**Muse: You want to know, don't you?**

**Conscience: Well yeah! **

**Muse: That's why. *Rolls eyes***

**Leigh: A brief side note, my friend Ambers is taking a slightly new spin on fanfiction and I would love it if you guys would visit her site and offer some support. I am putting the link on my page. I would really appreciate it.**

**Muse: I agree.**

**Leigh: They finally agree on something.*Shakes head* Time to go ladies. **

**Muse & Conscience : *Smiles at each other* Bye!**


End file.
